H20
by OxNikkixO
Summary: this is about 3 girls who are mermaids
1. Chapter 1

**H20**

"**Uggggghhhh" said Cleo as she walked into the bathroom and fell. "Kim, stop leaving the floor so wet!'**

"**Whatever" said Kim as she left the house with her dad, who's almost totally heart broken that his wife left them. **

**At the dock Rikki saw Zane and Cleo. No sign of Emma though. Louis didn't seem totally functional since Cleo dumped him. But Rikki seemed very happy. Cleo new she was up to something. When was she happiest last? WHEN SHE WAS GOING OUT WITH ZANE!**

**Cleo pulled Rikki aside and told her that we all promised that we wouldn't have boyfriends because of our special powers. **

**Rikki said, "I know. That's why I haven't been seeing Zane". Uh Oh Rikki thought as she new Cleo was getting on to her. She couldn't let anyone find out she was going back out with Zane. **

**Rikki seemed a bit loopy when her and Cleo went to get juices. When they got there, Emma wasn't working. Where was she? Louis went to her house and found her in the bathtub with a long tail. **

**"Emma don't leave the door open you have to be careful!"**

"**Why because………I'M A MERMAID!" said Emma laughing the whole time. **

"**Emma you have to take this seriously!" said Louis loosing his patience**

"**I am Louis. Why can't I have some fun with this? Get out of my house please. I am taking a bath."**

"**Fine but the girls are waiting for you down at the shack. Hurry up."**

**--**

"**Rikki lets go to the volcano. I have this sudden urge to go there", said Cleo.**

"**Okay"**

**The two girls grasped hand and jumped into the water screaming "H20!"**

**When they got in the water, they swam to M island. This was their favorite island. This Island is where they got their powers. Emma didn't like this island to much because of the volcano. She preferred to swim around the docks and hide from everyone. She would be upset if anyone found out they were mermaids, again.**

**Emma new the girls went to M island so she waited around by the docks and sat down. Zane came up behind her and scared her. **

"**Hi Emma"**

"**What Zane?"**

"**I found out you guys were still mermaid's"**

"**How?"**

"**Well, my friend splashed Rikki with water and I had to get her to safety."**

"**So, she didn't tell you? You found out on accident?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Oh"**

"**I think it's actually better this way. And I know you hate me for some reason, but I think Rikki and I have something special"**

**At that moment Emma fell in the water and turned into a mermaid. Zane tried to help her on the dock but there were two problems. 1: she was very heavy**

**2: She was stuck on something**

**Cleo and Rikki were heading back to the docks when they saw Emma's tail. They quickly tried to unhook her from the string tied around her fin. She was stuck pretty well so they couldn't do anything about it. They were still mermaids because they were wet but they hoped no one would see them. **

**Right at that moment, Zane's friend came by and walked up to him.**

"**OMG. This is so unbelievable!"**

**Zane looked at his friend and closed his eyes, hoping this was a dream. He never wanted to hurt these girls on purpose for the second time. **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: dont own nada except for Cody.

"**I have never seen anything so sparkly" Cody said as he picked up a piece of glitter fabric. **

"**Oh. Right. That" Zane said as he signaled the girls to swim away before Cody actually saw them. **

Once the girls reached M Island, Rikki started to complain about Louis. She was starting to get tired of all his tests and samples. He wanted to get their toenail clippings or their hair. Cleo said he was only trying to help find a way they don't have to be mermaids every time they go into the water.

Cleo started to develop feelings for Louis. She thought he was very friendly and sweet. She has known him since she was 5. Rikki on the other hand would have a mental and physical breakdown if she knew Cleo like Louis.

Emma was happy Cody didn't see her or the other girls. Then Emma started to think. Zane always seemed so nice to them, but to his father, he was cruel. Zane's dad wasn't the best dad, but he tried. Zane acted like there was something else in the way.

"Lets swim back to the dock and see if Zane is still there" said Cleo as she swam off.

Emma grabbed Rikki's hand as she started to go under water.

"Break up with him now Rikki" Emma said as she stared and gave Rikki a cold look.

"Break up with who Em?"

"You know who Rikki. Zane. You have to break up with him"

"Why did you lie to Cleo and me?"

"Because I liked him and I would never let you get in the way of something very special."

Emma new Rikki was over exaggerating about her love for Zane. He was a cold heartless boy but she liked him?

Emma got so mad she started to go under water but this time Rikki grabbed her arm.

"You do anything to Zane, Emma, I will do something to you"

"Rikki I am not going to do anything to Zane. I guess if you like him then I can't tell you that you can't date him."

"Thanks-s-s- AAHHH"

Rikki started to go underwater and the water turned red. Rikki was bleeding.

Emma needed to figure out what happened. She thought a shark might have bitten her.

She tried using this technique where you grab someone's throat when they aren't breathing and shake it carefully.

This worked but Rikki was still in a lot of pain and Emma new she needed to be taken to the hospital.

Emma swam Rikki to the hospital and told Cleo that Rikki needed to be rushed to the emergency room.

--

The doctor came out of the room and told the girls Rikki recovered.

She was revived and breathing well.

The doctor told them that Rikki was attacked by something but they weren't quite sure at the moment because they needed to run some tests.

The doctor pulled Cleo aside and told her they would need to investigate this matter further. Cleo asked why and the doctor said:

"Whatever happened to Rikki was with human hands. Someone tried to strangle her. It had to have been Emma"

When Rikki woke up, Emma and Cleo went into the room to say hello. Rikki looked up and asked what happened.

"Don't you remember? You were saying thanks and you got pulled underwater by something" said Emma.

"Oh! Now I remember. I remember you grabbed my neck also." Said Rikki.

"Yea. I think that's what got you revived again"

"Omg the doctor was right. You attacked Rikki!" said Cleo almost yelling.

"Yea she did. It hurt badly and I think she was the one that pulled me under water. I think she cut my leg!" said Rikki.

"We need to put you in jail!"

"HELP HELP HELP!"

"No. I-I didn't do anything! Please believe me!"

"No No-o-o-o-o-o-o. Noooo"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP TIME TO WAKE UP TIME TO WAKE UP. **

"**No way. It was a dream."**


End file.
